1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, especially to a press-on cosmetic container.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional cosmetic container has a bottle, a sprayer, and an end cap. The bottle is used to store cosmetic fluid, such as perfume, toner, or the like. The sprayer is mounted on an upper opening of the bottle. The end cap is detachably mounted on the bottle and around the sprayer. When a user is to dispense the cosmetic fluid from the conventional cosmetic container, the user has to detach the end cap from the bottle first and then presses the sprayer. Thus, a suction assembly that is connected to the sprayer draws the cosmetic fluid and the sprayer sprays out the cosmetic fluid. After using the cosmetic fluid, the end cap has to be mounted on the bottle and around the sprayer again to prevent the sprayer from being accidentally pressed and dispensing cosmetic fluid.
However, since the end cap has to be detached from the bottle whenever dispensing the cosmetic fluid stored in the conventional cosmetic container, once the end cap is not mounted on the bottle properly after use, the sprayer is very likely to be accidentally pressed and sprays out the cosmetic fluid by accident. Moreover, the user has to detach the end cap from the bottle and to mount the end cap back on the bottle, and said acts must be done with two hands since one hand has to hold the bottle. This further hinders convenience in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a press-on cosmetic container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.